


birthday cake

by clairelutra, noxfleuret



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Sex, Clothed Sex, Creampie, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, implied maybe-impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelutra/pseuds/clairelutra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxfleuret/pseuds/noxfleuret
Summary: It's Iris's birthday and she's hopelessly horny and alone with Noctis. It's a good thing he's happy to give her a second birthday present, yeah?
Relationships: Iris Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: FFXV Kinkmeme





	birthday cake

**Author's Note:**

> **Kinkmeme prompt:** Iris/Noct Clothed Sex
> 
> iris and noct getting it on (secretly, without protective Big Bro Gladio's approval of course ;) )
> 
> +the most "undressing" iris does is pull her panties to the side  
> +++coming inside
> 
> getting caught optional
> 
> they dont even have to be romantic it can just be a couple of friends helping each other out with a quickie

It was Iris's birthday, the candles had long since been blown out, half the party had left to go on a hunt, and she and Noctis were alone in the house.

And Iris herself? Was horny as _anything._

She was sure that it was at least _partially_ just hormones, but also partially due to the shirt and pants Noctis had grabbed off the floor when he rolled out of his bed this morning (or so she assumed; her almost-boyfriend could be kind of a slob in the weirdest ways, prince or no).

But they were tight. And they were soft. And the guy wearing them was _hot._

Excusing herself to go take care of her, ahem, little problem would mean leaving Noctis and she didn't want that, so she just had to sit here on the couch next to him, too distracted to even talk like she wanted to.

"Didn't get what you wanted?" he asked sleepily, reaching out and tugging one of the locks of her hair. Apparently he'd caught the scent of her dissatisfaction.

"Oh, no, the presents were all great," she said. And they were; so many pretty things she'd thought she'd said goodbye to for good when they escaped Insomnia from the adults, qactuars from Talcott, a _beautiful_ diary from Noctis... "Well... maybe I didn't."

"Hm," said Noctis. He gave her a lopsided smile. "Tell me what it is and I'll... see what I can do."

Her almost-boyfriend was the _best,_ but there was no way she could say this. There just wasn't. There really, really, in a hundred years...

She glanced down and her eyes caught on his long legs, powerful thighs, the way his jeans were just a little too tight around his...

"I'm only going to say this once, okay?" she said, feeling _fire_ race up her ears and the sides of her face.

"Heh. Fire away."

She took a deep breath, screwed her eyes shut, chewed over the word for a few seconds before finally spitting out, "Dick."

Noctis choked on thin air.

Iris sat there and waited for death.

(It wasn't like they hadn't had sex before, but saying the word aloud was _tough._ If some Astral could send a one-person terminal meteor her way, that would be great.)

"Oh-kay," Noctis croaked, once the coughing fit subsided, "but uh... not here."

Iris's heart threatened to grow wings and float away, and her pussy threatened to catch fire and then melt into sopping goo at the promise of satisfaction. "Wouldn't wanna get caught!"

Noctis shivered. "...We'll be careful."

* * *

'Careful' apparently meant 'not in the house', because he only took them far enough away that their voices wouldn't carry if neither of them got too loud before he had her pinned against a tree and his bare hand running up her thigh.

Kissing, kissing, kissing, slick and hot, tongues slip-sliding together and flirting between their mouths, knocking all the breath out of her and making her knees go weak as her ladyparts skipped the fire and got right to 'sopping goo'.

By the time he got to the apex of her thighs, she'd soaked right through her underwear and was starting to leak past them, and it was a pretty _wet_ mound he cupped and squeezed.

Iris yelped, fire and ice and lightning and lava and a whole _stormfront_ rolling through every inch of her, that empty ache in her belly yawning even wider despite the truly inspiring amount of cake she'd devoured, and Noctis smirked against her lips.

She had the time to whimper a desperate plea, and then his fingers got under the soaked panel and _plunged_ inside, fast and hard and rough.

Iris came a little right there.

Her back bowed, arching up onto toes as her hips jerked into him helplessly, electrified from chest-belly-knees to every extremity, clutching helplessly at that too-tight shirt as he just left her to stand there and _shake_ for a few seconds.

She collapsed against the tree, fluttering around his fingers, all her clothes too tight and too hot and _rubbing_ her—and then Noctis was rubbing her too, lazily massaging her on the inside as he took his time stretching her open, working her out and out and out until there was no way she _couldn't_ take him, making absolutely sure that she was desperately empty for him.

She tried using the tree for support, but the longer he went on, the weaker her knees got. She clung to him instead, arms wrapped around his neck as he shifted his grip on the tree to a grip on her derriere, half supporting her weight with it and half massaging it.

When her entrance was _aching_ at the stimulation and she wasn't sure she could be stretched much wider, he let go of her butt, the pop of a button and the purr of a zipper music to her burning ears.

Clothing shuffled, and then he withdrew his fingers and made sure her underwear was firmly lodged into her thigh crease, leaving her to pant whimpering protests into the crook of his neck until something much bigger and blunter and hotter than his fingers was sliding into her stretched entrance _perfectly._

She mewed as it filled the space he's made for it, hiccuping gasps as it went deeper than his fingers had been able to reach, and then...

Then she was stuffed full of cake _and_ dick, and this was the sweetest sixteen anyone had ever had _ever._

He grabbed her backside with both hands then, fingertips sliding under the edge of her panties, pulled her off of him until all she had was the tip, and then filled her up to the brim again in one slicked-up thrust, groaning in satisfaction when she clamped around him.

If she'd thought her pussy was melty goo before, it was nothing on what she was feeling now—there was no tight edge-of-pain stretch when he was inside, just that perfectly complete, perfectly _full_ feeling, pumping friction and the sweetest glowing heat in the deepest parts of her core.

He made her bounce with every thrust, little grunts against her lips as he muffled _her_ noises with a kiss, her dress scrunching and rubbing her stomach, her bra giving her nipples only the very faintest stimulation—only enough to keep her skin buzzing and she half-sobbed into the kiss herself.

She didn't need long, coming _hard_ with a noise that was almost a squeal within a couple minutes, but Noctis kept going, fucking her through her orgasm and beyond, driving her up and up and _up_ until she could barely register how hard and fast he was going, the way his thrusts were getting erratic, the way his hips were slamming into hers _brutally_ rough, the way he was stiffening—

And then he was pumping molten pulses of cum as deep into her as he could get, and Iris was helpless to the heat.

They both came down panting.

(Poking through her afterglow was the faint thought that maybe she should have told him to pull out. She didn't remember when her 'safe' days were, but she'd just finished her period a week and a half ago, so...

Oh well. It was probably fine.)

"Happy birthday," Noctis half sighed, half groaned as he slipped out of her, leaving thick ropes of cum to drip from her pussy.

Iris half sighed, half giggled as he let her down and patted her hip, pulling her underwear back into place. "Thank you, Noct!"

Her panties were immediately treated to a nice layer of cum, and she took a moment to mourn the fact that she'd probably have to throw them away. Now how many pairs would she have left?

It was a shame, really. All those pretty presents, and no one had given her underwear.


End file.
